This invention relates to the use of polyvinyl butyral as a raw material component for the manufacture of resilient flooring material. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of polyvinyl butyral as a tackifying agent for use in the manufacture of vinyl composition tile. This invention also relates to resilient flooring compositions containing recovered polyvinyl butyral.